Blue
by DeanDean
Summary: When Katie ends up blue-literally- she decides a little revenge is in order. ONE-SHOT Katie/Travis *Sucky summary, I know


**Blue**

Katie Gardner stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her immature boyfriend and his brother decided to prank her again. And at the moment, Katie Gardener was blue. From head to toe. The only part of her that wasn't blue were her eyes and her hair. The latter being slightly pink from the prankster's earlier pink hair prank. Katie was furious, but she absolutely refuse to let it get to her.

"Katie"

Katie looked at the girl who called her name. Sitting on Katie's bed was Jasmine Bays, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" The daughter of Hermes' asked.

"I'm fine" Katie growled

"You're face is turning purple, Katester."

"I'm fine." Katie tried to reason. "But i need your help"

"Okay. How may I help you?" Jasmine mocked Katie.

"Get your hands on Methylene Blue. Don't ask why, just do it"

XxX

Travis Stoll stared at the toilet. One would think it was weird, but at the moment, he didn't care. He had just, er, relived himself. when he looked at the toilet to flush, he realized his urine was blue. He did the only thing he could do. He fainted

XxX

Travis stared at the Daughter of Apollo . At the moment, he and Connor were in the infirmary. Apparently, Connor had the same problem. But what got Travis dumb-folded was the according to Casey Montgomery, there was nothing wrong with his body.

HIS PEE WAS BLUE, FOR GOODNESS SAKES.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong? Our pee is BLUE" Connor yelled

"Nothing seems to be out of order except for that. Perhaps it was something you ate?" The daughter of Apollo reasoned

"We didn't eat any out of the ordinary. Just those brownies, Jasmine told us were for Katie"

"Well, the only matter is that your pee is blue. Perhaps it was some thing in the brownies?"

"No. Jasmine's brownies are to die for. She makes them all the time"

Out of thin air, a letter dropped on Travis' lap. **'**_I'd be worried if i were you. It might fall off'_

Travis screamed. Who wouldn't? The door opened and the boys realized it was Albany Mace. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"My Pee Is Blue!" Conor screamed. "And if we don't cure it soon, my ...thing, might fall off."

"Did you just say your pee was blue?" Albany questioned, amused but not that surprised.

"It is"

Albany rolled her eyes. She tried to contain her smile as best she could. "Sleep it off" was all she said before pulling Casey to the side.

"There's nothing wrong with them." She confirmed. "Just a dose of methylthioninium chloride**."**

"Methylthioninium Chloride?"

"It's a common chemical, often used in antidotes. But when there is nothing to cure, it takes a drastic turn of reactions. It turns your pee blue. "

"Why do I have the feeling Katie's behind this"

"Because she is. But let's just play it out for now."

XxX

Connor was about to have an anxiety attack. Sleep it off? SLEEP IT OFF?! Connor's head turned when he saw Katie enter the infirmary. 'MAybe she could fix this'

"Katie, you have to help me! Help us"

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned, but it seemed as if she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"My Pee is Blue! I can't feel my legs. And my thing might fall off. You have to help us!"

Katie laughed. "Never thought a Stoll would be begging for my only it were your brother"

"Are you going to help us?!" Connor was getting frustrated. Everyone seemed to thing their situation was hilarious.

"Sleep it off. I'll be back in a few days"

'Sleep it off.' Everyone seemed to thing that was the answer. Connor looked to his brother to see him already fast asleep.

XxX

A few days had passed when Katie, Albany and Casey had returned to see the Stolls. They were both fast a sleep when the girls arrived. Katie shared a look with the other two girls and nodded. She and Albany went to the boys' bed and flipped them over. The girls shared a laugh at the boys' reactions.

"Have you two been sleeping the entire time you've been here?" Casey asked, checking Connor's pulse then moving to Travis.

"Well, you told us to" Connor explained.

"Okay. Well, I'm Gonna need a sample of both your urine. So drink up" She said, handing both boys a cup of water.

Once the boys had handed Casey the samples, they both noticed that one, their 'thing' was still attached and two, their pee was back to normal.

"So what happened?" Travis asked Casey, as he made his way to hug Katie.

"I'm sure Katie can answer that" Casey responded

"Katie?" Travis questioned.

"Do you remember what happened two days before you ate the brownies" Albany asked

Both Stolls shook their heads. Katie and Albany shared a knowing look

"I was blue. Somebody not naming names" She said, but her eyes gave it all away. "Got blue dye in my body wash. Two days later, Your pee turned blue. Any guesses?"

"It was you!" Connor screamed.

"I had help!" Katie said, throwing Albany a pointed look. Both Travis and Connor looked at Albany

"Don't look at me!" She put her hands in a surrender stance

"You're the one who told me about Methyene Blue" Katie argued

"That was like three years ago!" Albany threw her point

"Still your idea"

"Okay who put this plan into action?" Travis asked

"Katie" Albany responded almost immediately. Travis turned to Katie

"Katie..."

"You've done worse, Travis"

"My 'thing' could have fell off"

"But it didn't. I wouldn't do something that would harm you like that"

"You'll still get punished"

"Sure, i will" Katie rolled her eyes. Next thing she knew she was tackled onto the bed. She felt a sensation on her sides when she realized that Travis was tickling her. Albany and Connor watched the duo with amusement. Somethings may never change.

**XxX**

**A/N: I know I said I'd put up a Alex/Jeremy one shot, but i missed Tratie. They are my favorite couple. I'm extending the poll to next Wednesday, as well as the next update for Not the Same. Thank You!**

**-DeanDean**


End file.
